


Explicit One Shots

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: This collection will specifically contain smutty shorts. Each chapter a stand alone fic.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Any kinks they clash on?

**Author's Note:**

> This was smashed out for a prompt I got from the lovely wftmulder 🥰 (on AO3 and Tumblr). From the Shipping Headcanons prompt list.

Scully awoke one morning to Mulder kissing her ankles. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the journey his tongue was making; trailing up the inside of one of her calves. Higher and higher until she felt a dip in the bed.

“Oh, Agent Scully,” Mulder said, momentarily lifting his mouth from its job tracing up her smooth skin.

She opened her eyes and saw him, confusion on her brow, looking down the bed at him.

“Mulder, what’cha doing?” a mix of humour and disapproval as she instinctively jerked her leg from him.

“Dana,” he continued, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He was laughing now.

“Mulder, wha…”

“Dana, please. You can call me Walter.”

She had propped herself up on her bent elbows, and let her head fall back as she laughed.

Mulder often got up very early, while she was still sleeping, and drove to the local pool to swim laps. This morning he’d come into the bedroom, must have stripped as he entered, as he was naked, crawling up the bed in nothing but a smile and his swimming cap.

She caught on.

“Oh, Assistant Director. What will my husband say? He could be home any minute.”

“No, it’s fine, Dana. Can I call you Dana?” He didn’t wait for an answer, began kissing up her leg again, letting his hands joined in. “It’s fine. I called him earlier and told him about a sasquatch sighting in Colorado. He’ll be gone for days.”

She laughed again, letting her legs fall open.

He disappeared under the covers, under the hem of her nightgown, and continued to drag his tongue up her legs. Scully threw the blankets off them both as he reached the top of her thighs and traced her seam, through her underwear, with a finger. Up and down. Up and down. Her arousal slowly soaking through the cotton fabric.

“Oh Dana, I knew you’d be so wet for me. So wet for the old Skinman.”

He pulled at her waistband, and she bent her knees, planted her feet on the bed and lifted her hips so he could remove the garment.

“Mm, you smell so good.”

He dove his head between her thighs, buried his tongue inside of her; his shoulders pushing and spreading her.

As was practised, Scully’s hand went to Mulder’s head, to run her finger’s through his hair. To hold herself steady, to encourage his efforts.

Her fingers stopped, stuck to the rubber of the swimming cap. Her arousal began to halt too. “Mm, Agent Scully, I knew you would taste like this. I always thought I caught a whiff of your pretty cunt on the air--”

“No, nope,” she said, ripping the cap from his head. Wriggling herself back and leaning against the headboard. Resolute.

Bewildered for a moment, “what?” Though he began to laugh as he collected the cap.

“Mulder, I can’t. It’s too weird.”

“You’re telling me you ne-ver had fantasies of nailing Assistant Director Skinner?” He was smirking at her.

“-- No. Mulder.”

“You hesitated,” he teased.

He had continued his journey and was tucked between her legs, face close to hers. A teasing smirk adorned his lips, his fingers grasping the hem of her nightgown. He dragged it up, and she obliged, lifting her arms above her head. He tossed the clothing of the floor; both naked.

“Come on,” he queried as he nuzzled into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, a hand cupping her breast. “- you must have thought of having his shiny bald head between your thighs, at least once.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Maybe I did -- once or twice.” She teased.

He leant back. “I knew it!” he exclaimed, kissing her hard on the mouth. “Please, let me nail you as Skinner.”

“No, it’s too -- no.” She paused for a moment, before confirming, shaking her head. “No, just, no.”

He pouted his bottom lip, and she cupped his jaw. Tucked her chin and looked at him through her lashes. “I’ll let you nail me, though.”

“Okay,” he said in mock disappointment before a megawatt smile took over his face. “On your hands and knees then.”

She smirked at him and swapped positions; on all fours. He moved behind her and grabbed her hips, held himself and teased the head of his cock through her slickness. She bumped back into him, and he drove himself inside of her.

Pulsing and pumping, a hand smacking her arse in the way she loved, the other curled around her, rubbing at the swollen clit. She was slippery and warm and inviting. And exciting. Always. They way they fit together. The way his cock grew and throbbed within her tights walls. The way she confounded him that each and every time, hundreds now, felt new and exciting, but as familiar as home.

They came together - an unspoken, learned skill; waiting, edging, catching up.

Falling forward, crumpled, both spent. His cum slid out of her along with his deflating cock. She twisted underneath him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I haven’t,” she continued the conversation from earlier. “--thought about Skinner _that_ way.”

“No?” His brows raised in surprise, his ego swelling with his smile.

“From the moment I met you, Mulder, fantasising about you took up so much of my spare time, there was no room for anybody else.” She grinned lovingly at him. Then something occurred to her. “Why? Have you -- fantasised about fucking Skinner, Mulder?” She was joking. Mostly.

“Well,” Mulder teased, moving off her, retrieving something with his hand. “Now that you ask, Scully.” In one movement, he brought the swimming cap over her hair, kissed her again.

“Come here, you big bald beautiful man!”


	2. Oddest place they’d had sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was smashed out for a prompt I got from the lovely wftmulder 🥰 (on AO3 and Tumblr). From the Shipping Headcanons (NSFW) prompt list. The chapter title says it all.

This one time, once their life had returned to what others might deem a normal existence - they found themselves at a Scully’s brother Charlie’s place. A relaxed pool party that turned into an all-night get together with old friends and juvenile party favours.

It was one of the first times Mulder and Scully both felt relaxed and welcomed in the company of so many others. (Scully and Charlie’s older brother was not invited to that particular gathering). Charlie and his partner Andrew, and a few friends - some Scully knew from childhood - ate and drank, reminisced and laughed.

It was well into the night, or very early morning - only the hangers-on, left. They were all out by the pool, dark but for the twinkling party lights and candles dotted around. Scully and Mulder had been invited to stay the night, which they initially, politely declined. But somewhere around the - _drink six, a half a tab of molly, and a joint - mark_ , they took up the offer. 

Scully was relaxed on Mulder’s lap, on a cushioned bench chair, by the pool; both of their entwined legs, obscured by and tucked under a huge wooden table. Mulder’s hand was up Scully’s summer dress, inside the leg of her bikini bottoms, rubbing teasingly over her wet swollen clit. She had her whole weight leaned back against him; eyes lazily wandering the party guests. They were in the dark, but for a few table candles. Mulder was concentrating on his efforts but keeping an eye on those dotted around the yard. Charlie and Andrew were slow dancing on the grass, a makeshift dance floor defined by the fairy lights strung above their heads. Another couple were squashed together in a large, outdoor, bean bag, debating whether chemtrails were a government conspiracy. That made Mulder smirk. A smattering of people lingered, swaying to the music and the mix of drugs slugging through them.

He felt her lean forward, wedge her hand between her arse and his crotch. Flick the button of his shorts open, dragging his zip down and purposefully pressing into his aching erection. Then she pulled him free, and he welcomed her, pushing his hips up slightly to aid her. She sat back down and crushed him to his abdomen. Settled back on him and began to rock.

Gloria, an old school friend of Charlie’s, was teetering around the yard, dropping off beers and topping up wine glasses.

“I want you to fuck me here, Mulder,” Scully whispered in his ear above the loud lounge music. She finished her statement by sucking his earlobe into her mouth, gently biting it.

During their time on the run, they had sex almost every place, especially during those first few months after their reunion. Every gas station they stopped at they’d do it pressed up against the grimy restroom walls. In dirty, divey motels rooms. The bed, the floor, the shower. A couple of deserted motel pools.

Gloria made her way over to where Mulder and Scully were, and Scully leaned forward off Mulder’s lap, to grab the two new beers passed across to her.

“Thank you -- _Gloria_ ,” she smiled and giggled, still hovering above Mulder’s lap. Over his rock hard cock.

“You’re welcome, Dana.” Gloria paused, smiling at Scully. “You know, you seem so different from school. So much – freer, or something. I like it.”

“I like it too,” Scully told her. Then Gloria smiled at her and held up the beers in her hand to indicate she had to continue handing them out. Scully nodded at her, but stayed up - elbows on the table, leaning over.

Once Gloria had left - had found the arguing bean bag couple - Mulder grabbed his cock in one hand and the crotch of Scully’s swimwear in the other, he pulled it aside. He groaned at her slick, that dripped over his knuckles. Trailed the head of his dick, burying the tip into her swollen pussy.

Scully sat back down, all at once and his guttural groan was drowned out by the music. She began to rock again, and use the table as leverage to lift herself up and down off his cock, small movements.

Gloria had made her way back over. Sat on a chair opposite, twisted the top off a fresh beer. She angled her chair to the side so she could converse with Scully but also watch the few people moving around the yard.

Scully continued pumping up and down on his cock, clutching him within her, tight. The movements were easily discerned to be so she could lean into hear her conversation with Gloria.

In a moment when Gloria turned away, Mulder pulled Scully down roughly onto him, filling her completely, he held her there, growing and throbbing inside of her. She suppressed and groan, and it came out “mmm”. He held her down with a firm hand and snuck his other hand around, under her dress and slipped them down into the front of her bikini, began the gently tease and rub her clit. She spread her legs completely. Wrapped the tops of her feet around his calves for purchase. 

He kept his busy fingers there, gauging her pulsing and gripping walls, surrounding his cock. Back flush to his torso, Scully raised her voice slightly to continued chatting with Gloria - about her kids and her divorce. About how Charlie and Andy helped her through the tricky time she had. Scully couldn’t manage many words in response, but she nodded in all the right places. Every now and then rocking her hips, tugging on Mulder's cock within her.

Mulder could feel her getting close, but kept her just at the edge, right up until Gloria announced she was going in the pool. As Gloria slipped her dress over her head and dove into the water Scully pressed back against his torso. And let go. He rubbed and flicked with his slick fingers, grabbed her jaw with his other hand and turned her face roughly to his. He kissed her hard, bruised his lips to hers as she fell over the edge into euphoria. He continued pulsing onto her clit, dragging out her pleasure. Mouth on hers, he engulfed her sounds; licked them off her tongue.

She slumped forward, leaning over the table, catching her breath. Mulder still deep within, harder than before. During her undoing, every remaining party guest had entered the pool.

Still in the dark, faces flickering dim amber against the candle flames, Scully moved. Leaning over the table, pumped up and down on Mulder’s lap, squeezing her tight within him. Watching the party-goers all ignore her as she brought him to the edge. She waited until his tipping point and then sat back onto him firmly, fully, turning her head and plunging her tongue into his mouth. Stealing his voice, sucking the sounds of his pleasure down into her belly as he involuntarily bucked up into her, spurting inside of her.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. Swallowed one another’s noises, lapping the edge of each other’s pleasure from their tongues. Kissed until there were broken from their haze, torn apart by Charlie yelling, lovingly at them, from the other end of the pool.

“Hey, you two. Get a room!”

They didn’t need a room. They never had.


End file.
